


电波通信

by sinsewengu



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: ABO, Chinese Language, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 15:24:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14358276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinsewengu/pseuds/sinsewengu
Summary: 恩奇都至今都不知道为什么拥有强大基因的Alpha吉尔伽美什会找上自己这个Beta作他的伴侣。





	电波通信

**Author's Note:**

> 收录于闪恩同人文本《熱愛発覚中》

电波通信

文/温顾

 

　　恩奇都至今都不知道为什么拥有强大基因的Alpha吉尔伽美什会找上自己这个Beta作他的伴侣。他又没有发情期，对信息素的气味也不太敏感，更不如说，恩奇都本人对于性方面的事根本就不热衷——不过他体力还不错，好歹他还能应付得了吉尔伽美什旺盛的性欲。他做了十几年的Beta，身边的同学大多都是在初中的时候才发现自己的第二性别，恩奇都认识不少Alpha和Omega性别的同学，但他却从来不知道Alpha也是有发情期的，更不知道Alpha的发情期会那么恐怖。  
　　这天吉尔伽美什请假，国文课的老师询问恩奇都能不能给吉尔伽美什同学送去课上发的讲义和作业，毕竟和性格难搞的吉尔伽美什同学的唯一相处得还算不错的也就只有恩奇都一个人而已了。恩奇都想了想，吉尔伽美什在离学校不远的市区租住的公寓和他家也是同一个方向的，多走几步路再折返回家倒也花不了太长时间，于是就答应了下来，拿着讲义和练习卷坐地铁到了吉尔伽美什家附近。吉尔伽美什是一个人住的，恩奇都之前就来过几次他家，他不需要担心会撞见吉尔伽美什的家人或是别的什么人，恩奇都按了按他家门口的门铃，里面没过多久就传来一阵器物碰撞的响声。  
　　吉尔在干什么啊……恩奇都疑惑不已，便又按了一下门铃：“吉尔，你在家里吗？是我，恩奇都。你今天没来学校，我有点担心你，你生病的话……”  
　　他话还没有说完，公寓门就被吉尔伽美什从内部打开了，看起来心情不怎么好的吉尔伽美什皱着眉头，看了一眼恩奇都后就把他拽进了房间里。  
　　“吉尔，你很不对劲诶。”恩奇都揉了揉被吉尔伽美什的大力拖拽弄得有些疼痛的手腕，站在玄关处埋怨吉尔伽美什，“你到底怎么了啊？”  
　　吉尔伽美什做了个深呼吸，从他看到恩奇都的那一秒钟开始，他就在拼命压抑自己的欲望了，该死的，恩奇都根本就不知道他现在还能保持冷静和他正常交谈这件事对于他来说有多艰难，他锁紧眉头，有些烦躁地把自己的一头蓬松的金毛揉得更加凌乱了：“算了，你应该也不知道我现在是在什么时期……能这样大胆地来敲我的门的，除了你我也想不到别人了。”  
　　恩奇都满脸问号，他歪着脑袋打量了一番吉尔伽美什，和平日里不太一样，吉尔伽美什套着宽松的家居服，头发放下来，房间里不知道是点了香薰蜡烛抑或是吉尔伽美什刚洗过澡没多久，他好像隐约能闻到一股香气。他眨了眨眼睛，凑近了吉尔伽美什裸露在空气里的皮肤，鼻子动了动：“好像不是香薰蜡烛……”  
　　吉尔伽美什还在天马行空分散自己的注意力，回过神来的时候恩奇都已经几乎要把鼻头贴在他脖颈间了，他把恩奇都拉远一点：“你别煽动我！”  
　　“啊？煽动？我没有啊。”恩奇都觉得吉尔伽美什有些莫名其妙，“你到底怎么了，吉尔，你今天怪怪的，有什么事的话，说出来我也可以帮你呀。”  
　　他说完后整个人一阵晕眩，等反应过来，自己已经被吉尔伽美什抵在墙上，他的恋人掰过他的下巴，强硬地吻住了他的嘴唇，舌头也突入口腔里，他被吻得有些迷迷糊糊地，恍惚了好一会儿，意识清醒的下一瞬间，只看到吉尔伽美什猩红的眼睛，以及里面流转的那些他看不懂的情绪。  
　　吉尔伽美什的嘴唇微微动了动，吐出了一句话来：“我在发情期，就算这样你也打算帮忙吗？”  
　　恩奇都下意识吞咽了一口唾液，好像口腔里还残留着吉尔伽美什的味道一样，他刚才闻到的应该也是属于吉尔伽美什的信息素气味吧……恩奇都想到这里，抬起眼皮来又偷瞄了一下吉尔伽美什，被他正好抓包。恩奇都有些没底气地说：“……我想帮你。”  
　　吉尔伽美什觉得自己一番劝诫喂了狗。  
　　  
　　老实说，恩奇都根本没多想，他本着“反正生理课对Beta来说也没什么用，考试之前死记硬背一下就好了”的想法，每周一节的生理课都被他当成了补眠时间，吉尔伽美什说出发情期的字眼，恩奇都也不过就左耳朵进右耳朵出，脑子里转着“啊，不过就是发情期嘛”之类的念头。等他被吉尔伽美什半搂抱着带到卧室去，身上的春季制服被吉尔伽美什扒光的时候，才意识到不对劲。  
　　吉尔伽美什在和恩奇都交往之后就已经在家里备了润滑剂，和恩奇都不一样，这些生理知识宛如基本常识一样都刻在他脑海里面，恩奇都是个Beta，自然不会像Omega那样分泌出便于交合的液体，他在手指上沾了透明的润滑剂，点在恩奇都的股间。  
　　“咿——”太冰了！恩奇都跪趴在床上，顺着姿势往前爬，想要避开吉尔伽美什冰凉的手指，结果还没爬出去一步，吉尔伽美什便又把他捞回怀里了。  
　　“别乱动，不是你自己说要帮忙的吗？”吉尔伽美什的手指在恩奇都紧闭的穴口处揉弄了几下后，毫不留情地伸入温暖的内里，恩奇都一下子夹紧了穴口，把吉尔伽美什的手指箍得不能动弹，吉尔伽美什拍了拍他的臀瓣，“别那么紧张。”  
　　“我又不知道是……帮这种忙……”恩奇都扁了扁嘴唇，好像有些委屈巴巴。  
　　吉尔伽美什冲动地想要教训恩奇都像是个蠢蛋，但又思及恩奇都的确对这些事情完全不感兴趣，可能也是看他难受才提出来的……到底还是个蠢蛋，吉尔伽美什叹了口气，低下头去，在他光裸的背脊上印了几个吻。  
　　恩奇都的背部很敏感，就算是平时他在午休时和恩奇都在天台简单地抚摸一下彼此，手指摩挲到他的脊椎骨的时候，恩奇都也会全身震颤一下。而程度更深的亲吻则几乎让恩奇都的腰都瘫软下来。  
　　他拖着长音叫：“吉尔——”  
　　“怎么？”吉尔伽美什察觉到穴口的括约肌放松了些，食指也开始试探着伸进恩奇都的体内扩张。  
　　恩奇都抿了抿嘴唇，有些难耐地偏过头来说：“别亲我背了，会留下印子的……”  
　　他一双眼睛本来就大，就算是进入校规严苛的高中之前已经剪掉了及臀的长发，现在那一头柔顺的头毛也已经留到了锁骨的位置，长相未免有些雌雄莫辩。他看着吉尔伽美什的眼睛里蓄满了水汽，也不知道是亲吻他背脊时的快感还是手指在他体内进出时带来的饱胀感。  
　　“好吧。”吉尔伽美什难得竟然听了他的话，不再在恩奇都的背部吮吸亲吻，但他转而把整根食指都探进了恩奇都的穴口里去，冰凉的润滑剂被体温融化，质感也从粘稠变得稀薄了起来，湿嗒嗒地沾在他体内和股间的皮肤上，恩奇都在扩张中闷哼着，被吉尔伽美什抱起来。吉尔伽美什宽松的睡裤不知道什么时候脱掉了，上身白色T恤却还套着，他把自己的性器从布料中解放出来，抵在恩奇都翕张着的穴口，一个顶弄便深入其中。  
　　“呜……”恩奇都呜咽一声，把脸埋在床单里，轻声而短促地随着吉尔伽美什性器的动作而呻吟着，吉尔伽美什顶到他甬道深处的时候，恩奇都忍不住夹紧了后穴，柔软的内壁遵从本鞥地追求快感，含吮着吉尔伽美什的性器。恩奇都吸了吸鼻子，他甚至都快被吉尔伽美什过于激烈的动作逼得眼泪都要掉下来了，鼻息间却又传来吉尔伽美什信息素的气味。  
　　Beta也会被对Alpha的信息素有反应的吗，恩奇都在快感达到阈值的时候，恍惚间疑惑得想。  
　　可Alpha的发情期不是那么容易就能解决地了的。  
　　恩奇都没过多久就知晓了这一点，吉尔伽美什很快就把浑身瘫软的他拉起来，性器再一次进入了那个还柔软着的小口。和第一次不一样，吉尔伽美什几乎是卯足了劲要往他身体最深处突进。恩奇都张着唇瓣，叫的嗓子都快哑掉，吉尔伽美什才终于在他身体里释放出来。这还没完，恩奇都想要下床喝水的时候又被吉尔伽美什抱起来，他整个人都只得攀着吉尔伽美什的身体才能维持地了平衡，吉尔伽美什的热物从下至上地顶撞着他，他因过度的快感，抓着吉尔伽美什的肩背的指甲都快要陷进他的皮肉里去。  
　　这之后，他的Alpha一边给他喂着矿泉水一边又把他压在厨房的流理台上操弄，他以为要结束的时候，吉尔伽美什提醒他给他家里发个消息，说今晚住在他这里了，然后就把他折腾到接近天亮。  
　　恩奇都甚至不知道要不要佩服自己的体力恢复能力过强，他被吉尔伽美什的手臂强硬地压着睡了一晚，等到早上的时候竟然还按着生物钟起了来，他的作业还是吉尔伽美什给他写完的，模仿他的笔迹竟然也模仿地毫无纰漏。  
　　恩奇都揉着已经不太酸疼了的屁股，在教室坐到国文课结束，抱着自己和吉尔伽美什的两份写完的练习卷交给老师。  
　　他苦着一张脸说：“老师，您下次别再让我去给吉尔送讲义了。”  
　　  
　　END


End file.
